total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwayne
Dwayne is a canon debuting contestant on Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of Father And Son with his travel partner and son, Junior. Personality Dwayne is a father from the suburbs with a great family and a son, who he believes is growing up too fast. He signed them up for the show as a great way to spend some father-son bonding time, show him the world, and maybe share a few laughs. Dwayne is blessed in the good intentions department, but totally lacking in street smarts and hopelessly ignorant about the world outside of North American life. Nevertheless, Dwayne cares for his son more than anything else and will go to any length to ensure Junior's safety and happiness. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Dwayne and his son, Junior arrived to Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over during None Down, Thirty To Go. Dwayne proceeded to mess up the elevator for the "Either/Or" challenge by accident, and cause other incidents to humiliate his son, and especially through trying to utilize teen lingo. Unbeknownst to Dwayne in French Is An Eiffel Language, Junior gained a crush on Carrie, not knowing that Carrie had feelings for her own partner, Devin. Junior tackled harder botchers early on, immediately impressing his dad. In Tisket, Casket, Gonna Blow A Gasket, Junior and Dwayne befriend Kelly and Taylor temporarily and notice how toxic their family bond is, making the father and son team appreciate one another a tad more. In the gymnastic challenge, Junior is bullied by Alejandro and Heather whom are accosted by Dwayne for their behavior, whereas Dwayne slaps them when they resort to physically harming Junior by shoving him 'passively'. Dwayne is held in high regard by many of Alejandro and Heather's previous victims. In Hawaiian Honeyruin, Junior decides to tell Carrie how he feels, and in the end of the episode he is rejected softly, having Dwayne there to instantly support him. In Hello And Dubai, Dwayne cheers Junior up with the true stories he used to tell Junior, but with the non-watered down aspects. Appreciating the kindly, respectful gesture, Junior allows his dad a fistbump after being sabotaged by the Masterminds. They come in last at the chill zone and are sent home in a double elimination round with Stephanie and Ryan, but not before Junior gets a kiss on the cheek from Carrie. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Dwayne has competed against, he has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Courtney, Dj, Izzy, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Dwayne has competed against, he has yet to outrank Dawn, Anne Maria and Scott. *Dwayne has yet to outrank Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Dwayne has competed against, he has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney and Sammy. *Of the second generation of original characters that Dwayne has competed against, he has yet to outrank Randy, Adam, Krystal, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Dwayne has yet to outrank Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Ennui, Crimson, Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery Dwayne_cool.png Dwayne_fist.png Dwayne.png Trivia: See also Category:TDRRDO Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters